Light's Legacy: Sayu
by LawlietDeathNote
Summary: What if Light had planned it all? What if Light had passed his legacy onto his sister, Sayu? And what if she was the Goddess of the new world? Sayu's broken world is about to make sense, she'll get over her disturbed state and rise again as Kira. But can she hide it from Matsuda, who's recently come into her life again? Sayu's world has just gotten dangerously exciting.
1. Falling

**A/N: This is a Death Note fanfiction based off of the anime, which I don't know if it's exactly the same as the manga or the film. Go watch the anime if you haven't anyway, because it's awesome! I own nothing and blah blah blah, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Falling.**

**Sayu POV.**

Everything I knew had ended when Kira had taken a reign over our world and claimed to be our God, I never thought my brother would be the cause of this. Would I of done the same thing? I suppose he thought he was a source of justice for the people.

All I have was taken from me, but I can't be mad at Light. It's just not in me, and I think I must be sick because of that factor. Why can't I hate the man who killed people, who killed my father? Why can't I hate my brother?

My world is shattered into pieces I can't fathom, my mind is still a mess from the kidnapping incident and everything is just slowly slipping away... I am slowly slipping away. If I just had something to keep me from falling.

I'm falling. There is nothing but clouds around me as I fall into the darkness, I scream for someone to help me. I scream for my father, for my mother and most of all... for Light. The ground is so close now, I know I'm going to hit it sooner but I jolt upright in my bed.

The perspiration on my face is evident as my mother walks through my bedroom door, her purple pajamas crinkles as she wraps me in her arms.

"Sayu? What's wrong?" She asks, worry and concern sketched onto her facial features.

Nothing happens. I just sob into her chest as she shushes me and tells me everything is over, what if I don't want it to be? What if I will never feel like a human again, just a monster in an empty shell ? What if I will never stop wanting Light to be here? What if I am like him?

**-The next morning.-**

After last night, my mother has been checking on me every five minutes. She looks at me as if I'm broken, I guess I am... I curl up on the sofa, watching old films that I use to watch when Light was alive... When father was alive, too.

I find ease in pretending their still alive, pretending that Light wasn't Kira and pretending that I was still that little girl who wanted Light's help with her homework. My chocolate, brown eyes dissolve into the screen as I watch the program.

"Good, you're dressed. You're coming with me to get our groceries." My mom says, her tone gentle but I know that I have to go. Nothing will change her mind.

Nodding, I get up and follow her out of the door and walk with her. We walk in silence, it's a comfortable silence for me though. I hardly speak nowadays, and I feel my mom hurting but I can't be the same anymore. I'm too scarred.

After some walking, we enter the grocery store. She hands me a list of items to get, and we part ways without a word. Sometimes I wonder if normal families act like this, maybe it's just us. I don't know anything anymore.

So when she walks off, I wander around aimlessly. I carry things in my hands if I find them, if not I just continue walking and wondering. I see two kids playing, just like Light and I use to. I long for their childish ignorance.

That's when I spot other people; a woman and a man holding hands as they walk, a guy on his cellphone to his girlfriend or wife presumably by his greeting towards her, another picture perfect family and... a tall man, with a red tint to his hair and he wears a white, crinkled shirt.

"Light." I whisper and walk closer to him, it's my brother. Light, Light, Light! I mentally screech at him before I'm on the floor and dazed. I look up to see a clumsy, black haired man... He's familar. I watch him apologise.

"I'm so, so sorry. I'm so clumsy and sorry! Sorry, ma'am." He rambles before he looks up and I see his eyes dance... Matsuba, is that you? "Sayu?" He states, his mouth curving into a grin. How could I of not known it was Matsuba with his clumsiness?

"Matsuba!" I'm happy nonetheless, and I embrace him. The memories flood back and I feel the warmth between us as we mold into one. And then he comes again, Light. The memories burn but I bite my lip hard to stop them.

"Sayu," He laughs and squeezes me affectionately before letting go. "You look..." He pauses, his eyes trailing down my body and the red flushing on his cheeks. "A-amazing." I laugh and shrug, not seeing how. I'm plain... and broken. He deserves better.

I let my eyes trail down him, too. He's the same but different. His face is sharp and his coal, black hair well groomed, he looks more muscular than before and less lean. "You too." I say truthfully, bathing in his image. "Still working in the force?"

"You know it." He smiles happily and nudges me gently, still blushing at my former comment. Matsuba, where have you been? Do you miss father? Memories battle to come to the surface, but they're different. They're not bad, they're of him. The man standing in front of me.

Every smile, every laugh and every moment we locked eyes, all of it. What is this? I haven't felt this before, it's horrible but wonderful. I hate myself for having it, I should be miserable. I should of stopped my brother, I should have done something.

My mind dances with possible solutions as he asks me something, but the words are foggy and I can't hear a thing but his voice, which is as soft as silk as he talks to me. Sayu, wake up!

"So...?" He asks, waiting for an answer nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't catch what you said..." I mutter, looking up at him with a small, apologetic smile.

"Well..." He frowns anxiously. "I was wondering if we could go out, maybe I could get your number? I know you must be going through some things and it's alright if you say-"

"Yes." I answered and I could see his eyes spark with excitement. I feel myself blush faintly as I quickly write my number on his hand and put a little heart next to my name.

From the corner of my eye, I see my mom approaching. I sink again as I say goodbye to Matsuba, what did I do? This isn't how life is anymore, Sayu. Not anymore.

After my mom and I pay for our food, we exit and walk home comfortably silent.

Life isn't the same.

**-Later on-**

As a child, my life was terrific. I had a loving mother and a protective father, I had a smart and helpful older brother who gave me my strengths today. And then life ripped it away from me and gave me an empty void, one that I don't think will ever be full.

The walls of my room are a dull blue, and they're all I can stare at as I'm huddled up in blankets on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Why did this power fall into Light's hands? And how did he do it? And why?

Close my eyes, think for a second. Why did he do this? "Why could he of done such a thing?" I whisper to myself, and the tears fall down my face as I sob.

"He thought he was justice." A husky, rough voice says and I fall off my bed and screech in terror. It's a monster, his hair is a dark, empty, black that is spiked out so it looks like the edge of a knife. His teeth are razor sharp and his eyes are the worst part, the surrounding area of the pupil is yellow and his pupil is blood-red. He's dressed in black but his skin is a ghostly white.

"Time to follow your brother's legacy." _It_ croaked with a horrible cackle.

**A/N: This is going to be a long, long story so I hope you'll stay with me. It took me a lot of time to even think of this idea and I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm sorry if some parts weren't as good as the others, this hasn't been spelled checked by anyone but me so if there are any errors please don't hestiate to tell me! Thank chu guys for reading, I'm going to try upload a chapter everyday! Bye :3**

**-Lawliet's female version. C: 3**


	2. Just Like Him

**A/N: Again, I own nothing. I am recently new so usually I would reply to reviews but I can't at the moment until a little later on today so in the future, I will reply! I'm thinking this story will be very long and thanks for the views, it made my day! 3 I own nothing. **

**Sayu POV.**

**Chapter 2: **

"Your brother, Light, hid a copy of the Death Note in one of your textbooks so it made it impossible for you to _not_ touch it." Ryuk mentions, gobbling on another apple. That would be the only way, wouldn't it? Do I still want this kind of power? I should forfit, but then I'd lose my memory and still be hung over Light...

"I..." I start, but can't find the words to finish. I can't forfit, it's like a frenzy. I feel the urge to start writing, to have the people cheer my name as justice. Sayu, don't think like that! If I were to do this, I'd be a murderer and do I want that? I have to do it for my brother, to avenge Light. And I will find out who killed him.

"Got any more apples?" Ryuk asks, finishing his last one.

"What's with your obsession with apples?" I reply, holding one in my hand.

"They're so dry in my land. They're juicy in the human world 're like my addiction, like cigarettes or alcohol to humans." Ryuk babbled, his current focus on the apple in my hand. I toss it up and down teasingly before throwing it to him, he catches it and swallows it down.

At the very least, I'm going to keep this Death Note. That's what I've concluded. Should I use it? Yes, you should. I mean, I suppose I have my brother to go by. I could see the mistakes he made...My mind swirls with all the possibilities, I have to continue my brother's work. I have to do what's right, and punish those who go against justice.

My door opens and I look at Ryuk, still finishing his apple and shriek quietly. "Hide Ryuk." I whisper.

"No point, she can't see me. She hasn't touched the Death Note." He says, and it sounds as if he's gone over this so many times.

"Sayu?" My mom opens the door, letting a little bit of light through in my room. She's dressed in her same purple sweater, the one I remember her wearing before...

"Yes, mom?"

"I just heard you talking and... got worried, I guess." She says, looking around and biting her bottom lip worriedly before returning downstairs. I need to test the Death Note and I think I need a better hiding place, too.

Reaching under my pillow, I take the Death Note and quickly scribble a name down, a name of a criminal who has been let go everytime due to lack of evidence. They always leave with the same smug. Running to the TV, I quickly switch it on and watch as the news takes over.

He just died of a heart attack.

I am the Goddess of the new world, I will fufill Light's vision and most importantly, I will avenge him and kill his killer.

I am the Goddess of the new world, I will make justice apparent and serve the honest and kind. Sayu is no longer my name, I am Kira.

"I see you've made your choice, then." Ryuk sniggers, and this time it doesn't give me chills.

- A little later on-

1 more criminal found dead, rumours of Kira are starting to spark up again. I wonder if I will get caught, no matter what, I'm going to bring justice to this world. I made sure that the criminal was from another part of the world, so this time it could be anyone. I don't think they'd expect broken, little Sayu.

Questions, like always have filled my mind. I wish I had Light here to guide me, to tell me that everything would work out. Did he feel a power rush, too? I know why he did it, relief goes to every edge of my body. I look on the Internet, seeing people discuss it. They're discussing me.

I scroll down until I feel a vibration in my back pocket, I pick up my phone and notice it's Matsuda. I have to answer it, two feelings collide. The power rush and an unknown feeling, one I haven't felt before.

"Sayu?" He asks into his reciever and I smile, hearing his velvet voice makes me shudder with happiness.

"Oh, Matsuda! Hi." I giggle at my enthusiasm.

"I was just wondering, um, if you would, uh, like to go out Thursday?" He stutters, hopeful.

"Of course!" I say, grinning.

"I wish I could, um, talk more but work calls..." He says, dissapointed.

"Bye, Matsuda. See you then." I say cheerfully and disconnect. Work, huh. I forgot that he was in the police force, the very people my brother was fighting against... People I am fighting against now.

Could I really consider being with him or even associating with him? It just takes one slip and I'm done for. My heart pounds inside of my chest, I feel like it's about to rip through. Whatever happens, I need to remain as I always have. Although I'm not Sayu anymore, I need to act like it.

For everything Light worked for I can't throw this away, I watch Ryuk look around my room and sigh. I throw him another apple.

"Ryuk?" I ask, gaining his attention. "Who killed my brother?" He doesn't answer, he just laughs, glancing at my phone.

I lay back on my bed with a frustrated sigh, I guess it doesn't matter to him. After all, why would he help me? I guess he didn't really care about Light, I wish I didn't. I look down at the Death Note and start writing names ahead of time.

A man who killed his family, a woman who poisoned thirteen men, a serial killer, a rapist.

These people need to be served now. The world would be better off without them.

"You're writing a lot of names down, Sayu." Ryuk says, fascinated.

"I have to, that way I won't be seen with the notebook for a certain amount of time which means I can get around society without being a suspect. They'll probably be scared, but the honest and kind have nothing to fear of Kira. This is how Light wanted it."

"You're just like him." Ryuk croaks the words that I fear and want to hear the most. I am just like him.

I am the new Kira.


	3. Cheer for justice

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfiction, enjoy the story :D **

"Six more criminals found dead by heart attack, Police are investigating and hoping it's not another Kira attack-" I turn off my TV, smiling. This is my work now, it's strange to think that I was the cause of this. I kind of want to play with the police a little bit, but I need to remember not to keep my guard down.

"So Ryuk, want to see where I'm hiding the Death Note?" I ask, grinning deviously. He nods and I walk over to the corner of my room. "When I was younger, I noticed there was a hole in my wall, except you had to push in to see it. I'll hide the death note in here. No one knows apart from me."

"Clever." He says, looking in to justify what I said.

"But I realised I might need to create a fake one, too. So I took the liberty of creating a new one and I'm actually hiding the fake one behind a tile in my bathroom. This way, if a detective was searching, he might find it but they couldn't prosecute me."

Ryuk grinned, his razor sharp teeth showing. I feel better now that I've hatched up a plan, but I doubt the detectives will ever notice that I am Kira. After all, I don't even look suspicious. How could I be Kira? Light had defiantly gone against everything, he knew he would die eventually so he left it to someone who was completely unsuspicious.

Light, you were clever but you let your guard down to a certain detective but don't worry. I take the Death Note out and write sixteen more names, one for today, tomorrow and so on. Things just got a lot more interesting for me, I'm not broken. Light knew that. He had faith in me. Why isn't he here, and who killed him?

**-Thursday-**

Matsuda was suppose to be picking me up at eight, and I had three hours until then to get ready. I step into the tepid water of the shower that sprinkles on the tiles in a repetitive pattern, and I rub the soap over my chest, down my stomach and then down my legs. It seems normal, which I suppose I'm suppose to act normal but it freaks me out.

Instantly, my mind wanders back to Matsuda. After tonight, I don't know whether I can be with him again. Maybe if I told him, he'd protect me... No, he would think it was wrong. He wouldn't keep it to himself. Oh, Matsuda. My two lives don't have to interfere, I can still be with him and be Kira, right?

After my shower, I wrap a towel around my petite frame and look for something to wear in my closet. I pick out a yellow top, skinny, blue jeans and my denim, blue jacket. I sentenced Ryuk to stay out in the corridor whilst I got dressed, he may be a shinogami but I'm not afraid of him anymore.

"It's okay, Ryuk. You can come in." I shout freely, I insisted that my mom should go out tonight. I didn't want her around for when Matsuda comes, and plus I want to write more names in that space of time. I watch the Shinogami come in, holding four apples in his hands. I roll my eyes, and continue writing names.

"Ryuk, I think we need to cut down with the apples..." I shake my head, laughing and continue writing names.

"You write a lot more than Light."

"Because I'm not going to make the mistakes that he did, so I can write and space each of them out."

"I see." He says, looking over me as I write.

"This is for you, Light." I say quietly, with a small sigh.

**-Later on-**

My doorbell rings and I rush down the stairs as fast as a bullet. In what must of been the space of four seconds, I open the door and see Matsuda. He leans against the doorframe and I smile. He opens his mouth to speak and his arm slips, which I giggle at and close my door as I step slightly closer to him.

"Hi, Sayu." His cheeks burn a faint pink, and he kisses my cheek.

"Matsuda." I nod once, grinning. "So where are we going?" I ask as we clamber down the porch steps and enter his car.

I put on my seatbelt and raise an eyebrow, intrigued by his silence. I watch him drive and bite my lip when he finally speaks.

"Well, it's a surprise." The corners of his mouth upturn in a small smile and I feel myself sink lower into my chair. I'm very impatient.

"Sounds fun." I force the words out of my mouth with fake smile.

Once we reach our destination, Matsuda opens my door for me and I grin thankful. I look up to see a collosal, well-lit building. Matsuda has outdone himself, I wish I had dressed better. I take his arm, and can only hope that I can stay like this a little longer.

In next to no time, we're sitting down at a table that Matsuda had reserved for us. I reach for his hand across the table and we find each other. Again, I can't help but wondering, did Matsuda go against my brother? Was Matsuda the reason for my brothers death? I block those thoughts out of my mind.

"Matsuda, you've really outdone yourself. You didn't have to do all this."

Panic flashes on his face. "Do you not like it? We can go somewhere else." He stutters quickly and I laugh.

"No, I love it. Thank you." I say and push another bit of rice into my mouth. "It's really fancy here."

"Only the best." He grins, I feel he's had some help with this but I appreciate that he went through all this effort nonetheless.

"So, how's work?" I ask, not only because I want to see how he's doing but I want to know _what _they're working on.

"Frustrating." He laughs. "How are you, Sayu?"

I shrug and smile, plopping another bit of food into my mouth. I really like Matsuda and I want to be with him, but I can't be with him as Kira. Just be Sayu today, Sayu. I relax my posture slightly.

"You know. Same old, same old." I say and he smiles.

"You haven't changed." He grins.

"Neither have you." I bite my lip in refusal to think of the memories that constantly battle with me. "Matsuda?" I ask.

"Yes?" He responds.

"Was Light a good person?" I say, the struggle evident.

"He was..." He pauses. "unfortunate. The power fell into his hands and he used it, he thought he was doing good. If you kill a killer, you're just as bad. There's no good, everyone contributes something. If you mess that up, it messes up everything."

"That's a different way to think about things. People say it was the pressure of being Light, others still cheer for Kira. What do you cheer for, Matsuda?"

"I cheer for justice, Sayu."

**A/N: I felt really happy with the views so I thought I'd give you guys a little extra for today. 3 It's really fun writing this and I'm not going to stop in the near future. I'm thinking this might be a 20+ chapter story, maybe with a sequel. :3 You're all freaking awesome, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick with me. **

**-Lawliet's female version. :3**


	4. Confidential Information

**A/N: I don't own anything apart from the plot of this fan fiction 3 Enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: Confidential Information**

**Sayu POV.**

Kira was being noticed now by civilians, they were cheering for justice once again and welcoming Kira on their return. There were others but they were eliminated quickly, I had scribbled each name in the Death Note. I had started frenzy in myself, I lived two lives. I was Kira, the Goddess who served the honest and kind, and then I was Sayu, the sweet girl who started dating a local police officer.

"So what's your plan now, Sayu?" Ryuk asks, playing with the core of an apple.

"As it's always been. Police are starting to investigate Misa, which gives me cover for a little while. Plus, I suspect she was the second Kira if they've started investigating her straight away, which means she has the Shinogami eyes." I state, thinking out loud.

"Clever." Ryuk repeats the same word he always uses for me, I don't know why. I've got Light to help me... Well, the history of Light.

If I could get in contact with Misa, pretend to be the innocent Sayu who longs for her brother to come back then maybe I wouldn't be suspicious. I should leave her until she's cleared for a couple of months or so. I knew if I did get accused it would be alright, Matsuda would help me clear my name. I'd have somebody in the police force to help me, and that has to account for something.

Speaking of Matsuda, my feelings have grown immensely. I can't help it as my thoughts instantly trail back to him, it's a bittersweet feeling. My stomach churns and leaps at the thought of him; I have killer bees in my stomach rather than butterflies. It's everything at once. Being Kira and being myself can be quite hard, I'm going to have to find a way to be with Matsuda either way.

I toss an apple over to Ryuk and scroll down a website to do with Kira; some people suggest that Light Yagami isn't dead. That is an interesting concept, I wish it was true. Sometimes I wish there was a reverse Death Note, and then Light could be with me once again. Life isn't fair, even when you can control unnatural aspects of it.

**-A little later on-**

I get up from the couch and answer the door, a yawn creeps out of my mouth as I open the door to see... Matsuda. I grin happily and then look down. I'm in my pyjamas. I smile sheepishly.

"I, um, didn't expect you." I say, embarrassed.

He grins and I immediately forget my idiotic ways, he's absolutely perfect. I just wish I could be slightly closer. Maybe even more than slightly. I shake my head to try and focus on him. He's dressed formally, in trousers, shirt and tie. I guess he's come straight here from work.

"That's no problem." He grins. "Can I come in?" He asks and I nod quickly, closing the door behind him.

"Do you want anything?" I question with a small smile.

"You're so polite." Ryuk sniggers and I fight the urge to reply.

"Oh, no." Matsuda says and I shrug, smiling. We both take seats on the couch and I put an old film on, looking at him. He looks really tired; I slowly move closer to him and sit in his lap.

"Matsuda, you need to sleep." I say, examining his eyes.

"It's like before." He mutters.

"What?"

"We're trying to fight against the unknown again, trying to fight Kira." He says tiredly, but he blushes. "And you're sitting on me."

"My brother was Kira once, he almost succeeded. He wasn't a bad person, Matsuda. Please don't do this; they're working you too hard. Kira only fights people who are bad, can't they let Kira live?"

"That's not how it works. I'm glad, though." He says quietly.

"Glad about what?"

"That you care." He grins and I sigh, of course I care. How couldn't I? He makes it too hard; I'm not going to kill him but whatever happens I have to be Kira. For Light, Sayu. I watch his eyes slowly drop and snuggle into him obliviously.

-Later on-

Matsuda eventually had to go home, so I went with him. Sachiko, my mother, had approved so I was free to go. I think she was glad that I had social interaction with people other than her for once. I now sit on his couch, watching a program he thought was hilarious. I didn't mind though, because his laugh was hilarious too. He sat next to me on his laptop, he had work to do which I wasn't happy about. He should be sleeping right now, but no. He's working, I sigh quietly.

"Just going to the bathroom." He says, kissing my cheek before he leaves. I nod and watch him place his laptop down next to me, I wait until he's in the bathroom to start searching through his mail. I quickly copy it all and send it to myself, now I have confidential information. A pang of guilt slowly fills my stomach. I feel like I've used Matsuda, I didn't mean to. I'm his but I have a duty to fulfil.

Tomorrow I'll go home and use this, I wonder if they have me as a suspect. So many questions fill my mind, I quickly delete the history that I made and the email that he sent me. Now nobody knows. I can be Kira, all I'll have to do is read this and I'll have names. I'll have names! Then maybe I can show up and pretend to be visiting, but I'll get their faces.

This has worked in my favour. Light, thank you for planning this ahead. Thank you for choosing me.

**A/N: Near will be back :3 Mark my words, haha. Some chapters may be shorter than others if I've uploaded more than 1 in one day, so it's just a little bit extra for you guys. 3 :3 I promise to be responding later on tonight because I think my newness will have lifted by then so I'll be able to upload a cover image and respond! Looking forward to it. Thanks for the reviews, they made my day :D **


	5. If only he knew

**A/N: By the time you get this, I'll be writing the other one. :3 I hope you enjoy, I own nothing. 3 Thanks for being awesome and reading.**

**Chapter 5: **

Laying on my stomach, I scan through the police's emails until I come across the subject of 'Kira'. I read through, they're all mentioning one person. Who is Near? I look back at an email from him, he seems smart but not smart enough. He's suggested placing cameras in Misa Misa's house, which have now been carried through.

Monitoring Misa's house won't get them anywhere, I grin deviously as I push a potato chip into my mouth. He's suggested stalking me to see if I'm suspicious, after all I am Light's sister. I look up to see Ryuk and his body is twisted, it looks painful. I raise an eyebrow and prop up on my elbows.

"Ryuk... What _are _you doing?"

"Apple withdrawl symptoms." He squeaks, and I roll my eyes. I throw him another apple and continue looking through the emails.

They've all been handed fake identities, but they're real names are mentioned. All I need now is to find their faces and then they're done. I don't want to move too fast, I want to be care free for a little longer. Plus, I'd really like to mess with them a bit more. I take the Death Note from it's hiding spot and quickly scribble one important name down.

I wait for twelve minutes before turning my TV on.

"It seems four police officers have died similtaneously and all of heart attacks, Kira has apparently gone too-" I shut her off and turn the TV off again.

That'll get their hearts racing, won't it?

And this Near guy, I hope he watches his back because you never know who is lurking behind you. A smirk plasters itself onto my face as I stare at the Death Note in my hands. Near, you're messing with the Goddess of the new world. Let that be known. I need to deliver a message to someone like the second Kira did.

That'll give the people something to cheer about.

That'll give the police an option.

**-Later on- **

Last night I had promised I would visit Matsuda again, and I always keep my promises. Light would of known that. The moon shines down on me as I walk, and I walk fast. I walk past groups of people, most of them are praising Kira. It's started a frenzy in the media, Kira this, Kira that. I'm glad I'm being heard.

Light, is this what you wanted from me? Did you want me to be Kira for you? Oh, Light. I sigh to myself and stare down at the pavement as I walk. I hope that's what he wanted from me, but I still need to avenge him. All in good time, Sayu. After I win, I wonder if I will come out from the shadows.

Probably. Ryuk walks behind me and I mentioned to him earlier, I would like some privacy with Matsuda. He has promised to stay in Matsuda's kitchen, I said he could stay anywhere but he chose the kitchen. Probably wondering if he could get some apples. I roll my eyes.

I reach Matsuda's small home and knock on his door, I wait for a few minutes before seeing him answer. He opens the door and graces me with a dazzling smile.

"Sayu." He says, pulling me in for an embrace. I take in the scent of him before we break apart and I enter his home, he closes the door behind me. I giggle and kiss his cheek, which causes him to blush. I'm not sure Matsuda will ever be different, and that's what I like about him the most.

Quietly gazing up into his eyes, we've become very close. My chest against his and our noses touching. It's instinctual, it's natural. My lips collide with his and my fingers tangle in his hair. He reaches around me and holds me to him, our lips melt into each other and he slowly walks me to the couch.

We fall backwards, the couch beneath us and I reach to pull his top off and he does the same to mine. And then it's just silence.

"Sayu," He whispers into my ear.

"I'm okay with this." I whisper back, looking at him affectionately.

"Are you sure?" He says and I nod, my mind drifting away as we kiss...

I rest my head on his bare chest as we lay on the couch, our breathing slows down and I look up at him. His hair is all messy and so is mine, I slowly caress his skin with my thumb. I don't want him to go away like Light and dad. I want him to stay. Please let him stay, I think to myself.

Then another thing comes into mind, I am Kira and he is a police officer. 'It takes one slip' I quote myself in my mind, the words rushing back. Oh, Matsuda. Love is hard enough anyway, and of course, I've got it ten times harder than anybody else. But in that moment, it was bliss. I don't want to lose that, I don't want to lose him.

"Sayu?" He says, his head tilting down to me.

"Yes?" I mutter quietly.

"I think I love you." He says truthfully, and I look up at him. If he feels the same way, then I have to come clean too. Nothing can change that now.

"I love you." I say and I slowly drift away with him, like this.

**-The next morning- **

I wake up with Matsuda gone and a blanket over me, I clutch the blanket and wrap it around my frame. Why am I... Memories flood back and I blush a deep red. I smell food cooking, so I walk into the kitchen.

"My, my, Sayu. Somebody has changed." Ryuk sniggers.

"Sayu." Matsuda says when he sees me. He's got some crinkled jeans on, but no shirt. "I made us breakfast." He says and I peer over to see two plates with rice and two bowl filled with miso soup for us. **(A/N: I'm not really good with Japanese culture so I had no idea what they eat for breakfast... 3) **

"Thanks." I smile. "Do you have a shirt or something for me to wear?" I watch as he nods and scurries into his room. I wait patiently and look at Ryuk.

"Shut up, Ryuk. Have an apple." I search his kitchen and hand Ryuk one, it's kind of bribery. He sniggers still.

"Here." Matsuda says and passes me a shirt, he leans down after and kisses me lovingly. I blush and return his kiss, and he sets the plates on each side of the table. I smile thankfully and gracefully plop some rice into my mouth. "Thanks for staying over yesterday, it was great to wake up to you."

I smile. "Thanks for the shirt and the food and... last night." I say, blushing. He blushes to and I gently touch his foot with mine. "It was great." I admit.

"Really?" He asks, and I respond with a nod.

I continue talking to him, but my mind is somewhere different. The Death Note. Two more criminals should of died today, but I can't just go and check. I'll have to wait till I get home, then I can see what the media makes of it. I think of how far I've come, I don't want to throw that away.

"Matsuda?" I say, gaining his attention. "I don't want you to be apart of the Kira investigation."

"How did you-"

"Good estimation. I guess I'm like Light..."

"You're not." He says, looking into my eyes. If only he knew...

"You'll die this time, you were lucky the first time. Kira _will_ kill you, I don't think the third one is going to be as... merciful as the first or second. They've seen the... first one die." I pause. "They're going to be careful. I've lost everything, so has my mother. I've seen her been ripped apart, and lonely. I don't want that. I want you." I say.

"I have to do what's right." He states, looking at me apollogetically. He knows it's hard for me, so why is he making it harder.

"Even if you die?" I question, getting frustrated. He just stares at me as I get up and walk into the living room. Even if I wasn't Kira, would he still do this to me? I put my jeans back on and my shoes. I shove my other shirt into my bag and head out. I hear him curse and hit the wall but I don't want to be working against him.

I want him to be working with me.

**A/N: I'm sorry for that fluff but I want this story to be for everyone, its about to get serious in the next chapter. Near will make an appearance, hope you guys are ready for this! :D Thanks for sticking with me.**

**-Lawliet's female version.**


	6. Ready to catch Kira?

**A/N: As promised, Near is returning… Enjoy **

**Matsuda POV**

It's been a week since I've spoken to Sayu; she's disappeared from my life entirely. I can't focus with or without her. It's crazy. I feel like my entire life has just ended, like there is an empty void already.

So when I'm at work, like now, I try my hardest to focus on the Kira case but all I can see is her face and her chocolate brown eyes. Come on, Matsuda! Focus. I look around the almost empty office. L isn't here… Light isn't here. Chief Yagami isn't here, and I feel like breaking down.

Come on, Matsuda. Focus.

I watch Misa through the monitors; she's not the same either, her hollow eyes are no longer a sparkling green. She misses Light. Misa, if I could only tell you how much I miss Light, too. How much I just want to end the Kira investigation… How much I just want everyone back.

How much I hate myself for shooting Light, I wonder what his final moments were like. I wish I had known Light, I could of helped you. I could of, at the very least, tried. He wasn't a bad person; he just had the worst luck in the end. Remember, Matsuda, he was going to kill you too.

I don't owe it to Kira; I owe it to that scared boy inside of Kira. The one who didn't mean any harm. I watch as the monitors turn blank and the letter N pops up on my screen.

"Ready to catch Kira, N?"

"As always."

**Sayu POV**

Delete, delete and delete. I laugh to myself at the scum being erased; the world is better of without them. I don't know why the police even bother stopping me, I'm the one clearing their prison cells.

They should be thanking me, if anything.

Maybe they're scared, I mean I am the whole task force in one person. I turn on to Sakura TV, they're as fake as the police officers 'names'. As I expected, they're covering the Kira case again. Oh, that's interesting.

They say they know who Kira is.

Hah, don't make me laugh.

They're probably going to point at random people; maybe I should kill them off. Delete, delete, delete. Gone from the world, Im just taking out the trash if you will. Light knew that I wouldn't be able to resist the frenzy.

**Matsuda POV**

"This is just a suggestion, I'm not authorized to order you in any way. I'd take the cameras from Misa Amane's house, leave one outside. I'd like to see her visitors and I'd also leave the audio. I would also like to hear." N suggests, his last sentence hanging in the air.

"Done and done, N." I respond cooperatively.

"Also, monitor Sayu Yagami's house, she is Light's sister." He adds.

"Sayu is innocent!" I raise my voice.

"Again, it's just a suggestion."

**Sayu POV**

Ryuk and I continue watching Sakura TV, whilst we wait for the host's time to come. It's five seconds away. Five…Four…Three... Two… One. He falls to the floor and people rush to help.

He died of a heart attack.

Grinning, I go on my laptop and scroll down the Kira Forums.

MissKira: Kira is back again!

LightSaveUs: It may be a hoax.

GodLight: I hope Kira is back 3

M123: Eh.

More opinions surface and I smile, this is who I serve. The honest and kind have nothing to fear against Kira. Those who go against me do, but they'll be eliminated quickly.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter :P I'm currently busy but I'm going to be posting again later on. Feedback is always appreciated. I hope you guys enjoyed! :3 3**

**-Lawliet's Female version :3**


	7. Being followed

**Sayu's point of view.**

**7:30**

"Sayu, I don't mean to bother you but there is someone following us." Ryuk acknowledges in his disheveled tone. I don't turn around but a small smirk materialises on my face.

"I noticed, Ryuk. This 'N' person, I think, has put one of the police officers up to this. Now in this instance, the Shinogami eyes would be useful but I don't want to cut my life shorter, otherwise I wouldn't be able to fulfill Light's vision. Plus, it would be suspicious if he just died."

"So what are you going to do, Sayu?" It sounded like he had said the same question over and over again, the words rolled off of his jagged tongue.

"Be Sayu is what I'm going to do." I whisper, stepping onto a bus. I hadn't stopped thinking about Matsuda either, maybe visiting him would be a good idea... The police obviously wouldn't expect Kira to make such a bold move. This way my 'suspicion meter', as I like to put it, would go down. And I could be with Matsuda.

Three knocks later, he opens the door and I raise an eyebrow at the sight of him. The bags under his eyes sink to his cheeks, his hair is all scruffy and he looks sloppy. He immediately widens his eyes and embraces me, I return the embrace and stay silent. I rest my forehead against his and he stay like that for a while.

"Matsuda, you need to stop." I whisper quietly. "You look terrible."

He masters a crooked grin, "You look great yourself, too."

"Matsuda." I scold and break the embrace, pushing him gently into his room. I close the door behind me and gently guide the tired Matsuda into his room. "Now sleep." I order and he laughs, stretching his arms.

"Yes, ma'am." His head hits the pillow and he's out straight away. I roll my eyes and walk into his sitting room, turning off his TV and walking to the window. I stare right in the eyes of my follower and close the blinds, making it certain that i won't be messing around.

"Ryuk, we're heading out."

**8:45**

I enter the restaurant, sitting across from a girl with short, black hair and big glasses. I look at her and notice the green eyes, this is Misa. I had arranged to meet her through Matsuda's phone, his phone wouldn't be monitored so it would make things a lot easier for me and I could find out some facts about her, too.

"I won't call you by your name." I mouth, knowing the person following me might overhear. "So, how are you?" I say clearly and loud. I quickly touch her with a piece of paper from the Death Note. I place my hand over my mouth and raise my eyebrows. _Answer._

"I'm good." She glances at the spot where I touched her with the paper and I point to myself.

"How are your eyes?" I ask, hinting towards whether she has Shinogami eyes.

"I'm going to have to buy some contacts." She says, sighing. "I already bought two pairs but I'm running short of time."

"I see."

I quickly slide a piece of paper over. "When you get them, you should keep them on you at all times to make sure you don't lose them." She nods and slowly places it in her top pocket. "I must leave now, it's been nice meeting you though. It's been forever since we've talked."

"I know, I'm glad we spoke." She had the same determined glint in her eyes.

Slowly turning around, I get up and walk away. Misa remembers and she must get the Shinogami eyes, does she remember Light being Kira? I have so many things to ask and so little time. If I'm going to do this right, I need to be careful. I walk home, texting Matsuda that I had to meet an old friend and that I'll see him in the morning. Technically, I'm not lying. Misa _is _a old friend, and I was meeting her. I just wasn't meeting the normal Misa... If that makes sense.

Things are working out perfectly.

**A/N: Sorry for it being short and all, but I've uploaded another short one today so it makes a full one? Does my logic make sense to you guys? If I did a long one, you'd get the same thing over but I can jump times when I do short ones and it makes sense to me. I'll do what you guys want, anyway. 3 **

**-Lawliet's female version.**

**Make sure to let me know. ^-^**


	8. Then don't leave

**A/N: Enjoy, my peeps3 Thanks for the views as always, are you guys enjoying the way it's going? Sorry if you're not into the lovey-dovey parts but it'll make sense soon, trust me. C: **

Sayu POV.

Matsuda's scent fills the room in his bedroom as I crawl under the covers and watch him sleep. He's so peaceful when he sleeps, it's calming to watch him. I focus on his breathing and take his hand, caressing it gently. It's blissfull and I wish that we could remain this way for a while.

Did this really have to be so perfect? I'm going to have to come out sooner or later to him, tell him that I am really Kira. I can't conceal it forever, that's the difference between the other Kiras and I. They always tried _too_ hard to hide it. It makes sense to hide it somewhere simple.

I hear Ryuk bashing about in the kitchen, he's starting to get the symptoms again. I laugh quietly, making sure not to wake sleeping beauty up. I grin and watch him, his eyes slowly opening. A sleepy smile appears on his lips as his maroon irises focus on me, I raise an eyebrow.

I wait for him to adjust before I kiss his cheek shyly. His hair is messy, but in a handsome way unlike yesterday. The bags under his eyes remain but they don't look as bad today. I'm so glad he got that sleep, he really needed it. How can I leave him? He needs someone to care for him, he's so tired he won't eat or do anything when he gets back from home. I can't leave when he needs me most.

"Matsuda?" I whisper as he pulls me closer.

"Mm?" He murmurs.

"Please don't leave me alone like everyone else." I respond quietly, and he shakes his head and kisses my forehead. "I know you're going to say no but the Kira Investigation is stressing you out visibly. I don't want to leave you." I admit.

"Then don't leave." He says, pressing his lips to mine softly.

"What?" I mumble.

"Move in with me." He asks, but it sounds like more of an order. I don't care, yes is the answer anyway. I grin and climb on top of him, giggling.

"Yes." I squeal and we tackle each other, kissing every moment we don't have to breathe.

Love can only lead to destruction.

**The next day.**

**Matsuda POV.**

The bright light from the computer makes my eyes ache again, I haven't stopped working all day. I ignored Sayu's comment about working too late, because I didn't want to cause an argument but maybe she was right. I'm a little bit older since the last Kira Investigation, can I offer them everything like this?

And over and over, everybody is the same. If Kira comes back after this case is solved, how do we maintain the notebook? If L was here, then I'd trust him with it but for some reason, I don't quite trust Near. There's just something about him, maybe because he seems like L's replacement. I shake my head, how sick.

Kira Investigation Unit doesn't feel like it's complete anymore. I remember the first Kira case, and now most of those people are dead. It makes the possibilites sink in, I know if I died Sayu would be depressed again. She might not even be able to cope, a world without Sayu is a world with nothing.

Before, I was classed as an idiot and I won't be the idiot again this time. I sigh and continue looking at the victims, sometimes I get scared. Last time I thought Kira wasn't all bad, and I'm starting to get a stronger feeling of that. I want to stop Kira, but I also want to help. It's so strange and confusing.

Why can't I be normal?

I watch as the letter N appears with a white background, it immediately gains my full attention and I wait for a response but nothing comes. I hear muttering in the background, something about how to phrase.

"Hello?" I finally hear a famillar voice, the voice of Near.

"Good afternoon, N." I mutter, waiting for an order or as he puts it a 'suggestion'.

"A while ago, we got someone to investigate Sayu Yagami. She was seen meeting another girl, one with short, black hair. At the same time, Misa Amane was missing from her house." I feel the anger rise in me immediately.

"You got someone to follow an innocent citizen without our consent?" I shout.

"Please be quiet, you're hurting my ears. We don't need your approval, I have my suspicions. Can you explain why Misa Amane was missing?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly." He replies, smug. I have to keep my cool, the only way I could possibly help Sayu now is talking him out of the idea she is Kira. She's obviously not, how can he not see that?

**Sayu POV. **

I sit across from the disgused Misa, Ryuk mentioned earlier on that my follower had seemed to stop. Likely means that he's reporting in right now, he'll be following me again soon. I need to do this quickly. I hold the Death Note in my hand and touch Misa's knee with it before I place it in the pocket of my coat.

"Ryuk!" She whispers happily.

"Oh, hi." Ryuk says unhappily, he's met her before then. I'm not surprised that he dislikes her, I put my best stage smile on.

"Trade the eyes." I quickly whisper to Misa. She does as I say, and in seconds she's got the Shinogami eyes again. Perfect.

Her life is short now, if she did mean what she last said before it means her life has been cut into halves three times. This is perfect. She'll die before she can let out any more information than she has done in the past, plus because she's going to die anyway, there's no point in saying that she's _not_ Kira. She hands her last piece of the Death Note back over, she won't forget now.

I'm going to frame her, but not before I get all the names. And Matsuda will help me.

**Matsuda POV.**

I feel like slamming my fist through the desk, Near keeps talking on how he suspects Sayu. Sayu looks like the least type of person to be handling the Death Note, she's seen her brother do it. Why would she risk dying?

"I also _suggest_ we put Miss Amane in confinement, maybe for a while. Treat her nicely, keeping her in a monitored flat would be good enough. And..." He hesitates.

"What? You're choosing now to be quiet?"

"I_ suggest_ putting cameras in your house, Matsuda. I heard that you were moving in together?"

"Yes, how did you-"

"I'm highly skilled, Matsuda. And so are my colleagues." So Sayu's damn follower shared our intimate moment, with him.

"But-"

"If you want to prove Sayu's innocence, this would be the way to do it."

**Sayu POV.**

As I wait for Matsuda in his apartment, I put the news on and watch as the prison clears one by one. There will be no police anymore, just the honest and kind. Eventually Kira will grow in everyone's hearts. They'll all be shown what a good world is.

Kira.

**A/N: Thanks for the views, I get so excited when I see people reading. ^-^ Are you guys enjoying it, are the things too short? Let me know by reviews, 'cause I don't know until you tell me! :D 3 Sorry for the late upload, I'm not very well. :( I hopefully am going to upload tomorrow at least two more, long and short, chapters. ^-^**

**-Lawliet's female version. **


	9. Opinions surface

**Chapter 9: Opinions.**

As I moved in a couple of days ago, I decided that I would carry a piece of the Death Note in the stitching of my purse. The police have no evidence to put me in confinement or even search me for that matter, so until then I'm going to make sure I have something to write the names on. This way I can keep writing names and be alright.

I've kept the Death Note in my mother's house, I can always go back and say I'm visiting. It's all worked out for the best, really. Well... There is one thing I am going to have to do, check for cameras. Matsuda, being in the police force, should know. I was going to ask Ryuk, but he's going through the stages of coming off of the apples.

It's 'painful' for him. Ryuk is currently dealing with the situation in the kitchen, thank God.

Hearing the door slam, I stand in the frame of the bedroom door, wearing revealing underwear. I really hope there isn't any cameras around for this. I'm planning it this way, if Matsuda says yes then there are no cameras, if he says no there are. His shy nature is opposed to doing _that_ on camera, especially in front of his colleagues.

"Matsuda!" I call, batting my eyelashes. I feel my dignity shrinking.

"Hey, hone-" His eyes trail down me and his cheeks blush a deep red and I reveal to the items under my see-through dressing gown. I walk over to him, I'm glad I'm a good actress. By now, I'd probably be shrieking if I found out there were any cameras. I move over to him and crush my lips against his, he kisses me back. So far, to my observations, no cameras. I knot my fingers in his hair and wrap my legs around his hips.

That's when he breaks away.

"Sayu, you look amazing but I'm not really in the mood for it." He says worriedly and quickly. N, I've got you figured out. I pout and raise an eyebrow, I need to push him just to make sure.

"Not in the mood?" I say, biting my lip.

"I'm going to... get something... from the kitchen!" He stutters and awkwardly walks to the kitchen, his arousal is obvious. He's not in the mood my ass, N is so stupid to underestimate me.

Well, at least I know there are cameras.

Dignity zero.

**Little bit later on.**

Popping some food in my mouth, I smile at Matsuda and brush my fingers over his hands. He took me out for dinner, I think he felt guilty for earlier. I mean he shouldn't, he just helped his girlfriend figure out if people were spying on her because they thought she was Kira. It may sound weird, but it's pretty normal now.

"Thanks for taking me out," I express quietly. "I really like it when we're together."

"Me too, I thought it would be nice to get out of the house for once." He says lovingly, kissing the palm of my hand. "Though, I did want to ask you something..."

"Go ahead." I insist, smiling.

"You said 'a lot of people cheer for Kira', are you one of those people?" He asks, genuinely interested in my response.

"There are a lot of opinions about this. I'm not sure what I believe, I can't believe my brother was evil. I'd lose all my respect for him and he'd be hated by his own family, I couldn't do that. I believe Kira and the police both have something in common."

"And what would that be?"

"The police call Kira a murderer, but they execute people."

"It's different."

"No, it's not. Except Kira does it through a heart attack, they don't even know it's coming. It's just how I see things." I shake the subject off, looking down at my empty plate.

When I look at Matsuda, he's doing the same. His frown tells me he's in deep thought, I wonder what he's thinking. If I told him I was Kira, would he kill me? Would he let them kill me? Could he cope with it all? Questions buzz around in my mind, but the one I think of most is would he hate me? I couldn't a live in a world where Matsuda hated me.

"And you said 'I cheer for justice', is Kira justice to you?"

"Maybe in a twisted way, but he or she has gone too far. I could understand, sort of, if it was just criminals. Kira could of given up, but they didn't. Everybody deserves a second chance."

"Even if they screw it up?"

I'm interuppted by a ringing from Matsuda's phone, he looks at me apollogetically and I watch him answer it. He seems angry and frustrated, I watch him listen to the other end of the phone. It's work, can't they leave him alone for two seconds? Apparently not, but he finally speaks. I've never heard him like this before.

"Misa Amane is in confinement?" He angrily spits down the phone, as if he's disgusted.

Oh, crap.

How will I get their names now? Oh, Misa! Why did you have to be so stupid when you were Kira, you messed up Light's plan probably. Maybe she killed him!

"Treat her nicely! I'll be there in a second." He says and hangs up. "I'm really sorry, Sayu but-"

"Misa." I mutter under my breath as he gets up and walks out, I can tell he's upset too. But I'm upset because I didn't get the information I wanted! How dare they arrest her? She's done nothing wrong, well not yet exactly. They should of waited until they had solid proof, but they never do.

What would Light do, Sayu?

I quickly go throw the money on the table and follow in the directon that Matsuda went. I know what Light would do in order to get Misa back, it's time for something exciting to happen. At last.

**A/N: Feedback is always appreciated, please review whatever your opinion. I am really bad at spelling so as always, I apologise for the errors made as I don't have spell check and I do this independently. **

**-Lawliet's female version. :D 3 **


	10. No matter what the result

Ugh, my head feels like it's spinning. What happened? Did I pass out? I let out a small yawn, the only thing I remember is following Matsuda and then everything else is just black. I try to move my arm but I find it's restricted and I can't see anything because I've been blindfolded.

Have I been kidnapped? Oh, God! Did they drug me? If I make it out of here alive then their names are going straight in the Death Note. _If _I make it out of here alive. C'mom, you need to think. A plan, I need to think of a plan but first I need to know if there are people in the room...

"Hello?" The word rolls of my tongue and it echoes. So I'm in a large room, time to play victim. "Please don't kill me, I don't want to die!" I wail.

"Miss Yagami?" A weird voice, that has obviously been made to disguise their real voice, says.

"Y-yes?" Keep going Sayu.

"You have been put in confinement due to the Kira Case. We are going to monitor you day and night, you have been restricted by the legs, arms amd hands. You may be feeling discomfort and we apologise, we will allow you to have small luxuries like toilet breaks and showers."

"I'm not Kira! Is this a sick joke? My brother was Kira but I'm not!" Carry on, Sayu. "I want Matsuda!" That part is no lie.

"He has requested to be put in confinement with you, he's not in your position. He can come out at any time."

"Matsuda, you idiot. Why would you do that?" I whisper into my shoulder.

**Matsuda POV **

****Laying on the bed, I stare blankly at the wall. Sayu and Misa aren't Kira. I thought that would be obvious. Sayu isn't like that, she knows murder, any form of murder, is a crime.

Kira's logic is terrible, it's childish. L said so himself, and he also called himself childish but that bit doesn't exactly matter right now. If you kill all the bad people, you're the only bad person left because you've taken a human life.

They told me Sayu had passed out, poor girl. Whatever happens, I'm going with her. If she lives, I live. If she dies, I die. If she truly is Kira, I...

She's not Kira! How can you stare into her pure, chocolate brown eyes and not see that she's not Kira?

Let her be free soon, whatever the outcome.

**A/N: Sorry that it's quite short! There will be a longer chapter later on in the day hopefully, I've not been feeling quite well so I've been in bed all day. I am committed to this story and will continue posting everyday! 3 **

**-Lawliet's female, and very ill, version! :3 **


	11. Needing a Plan

**Chapter 11: **

From what I've been told, I've been in confinement for just over a month. The killings haven't stopped because I've spaced them out. Hah, idiots. They'll never catch me, I'm the fourth Kira and I may be biased, but the best Kira. I watched Light's mistakes, and I learned. Although I'm perhaps not as smart as him, I'm more fearful. And fear is a neccessary tool for survival, so that's what I'm showing now. Fear.

"Just kill me." I mumble, my head hanging from exhaustion. "You're never going to let me out, are you?" I sigh, I never thought I could be an actress but apparently when it comes to acting, I'm an ace. I wonder if they'll ever let me out again.

Of course they will, and it's very important that they do. You see, the killings will stop for one month completely as if to say 'I'm in control' and then they'll start again, saying 'Of course, I am holding the world hostage'. They're probably just putting me in confinement as they don't have anyone else to focus on apart from Misa and I.

It's all quite confusing, but I've planned it all. I don't know, I predict. And so far, my predictions are right. They all have something to fear for, they're running away from what's going to happen. Everything it's quite simple, people look at each other and they try to keep up appearances. Except they, in their hearts, cheer for Kira.

They cheer for justice, like Matsuda said he did. If I was that justice, would he support me? Better yet, would he take on his own position as Kira? Oh, that would be amazing. We could continue our work together and no one would suspect him, being a police officer. And maybe we could avenge my brother...

He could help me.

"Hello?"

"Sayu Yagami, are you ready to confess yet?" The voice says.

"No! I told you, I'm not Kira!" I protest.

"You are Kira, and that is it."

"You're not going to listen to me either way, are you?"

No answer. No reply. No response.

Eventually they have to let me out of confinement, and because I've told Ryuk to let someone else _borrow_ the notebook, they'll know I'm not Kira and that should possibly take their focus off of me. If not, I'm going to continue acting innocent and eventually I'll forfit the Death Note. I'll tell Ryuk to give the person instructions of some degree.

They'll have to be quite smart, though. I should probably code it just in case someone else found the Death Note. It should probably be disguised also, because although there is a second one to throw everyone off track there is that odd chance that this 'N' person could perhaps get a grip of the real one. And then, I'd be screwed for sure.

He'd notice all the names and the dates and or times, this would for sure mean I would be executed. I don't think they'd risk their N for me, even if I wasn't Kira. And although I like Matsuda, I'm going to tell him soon too. He could give me data and lots of crucial information, that is if I don't get put under surveillance. That could be a definite possibility.

**A couple of hours later. **

A toilet break is the few seconds I'm not being watched, well I don't exactly know that for sure but I'm hoping. I'm going to make a plan, but how to do that. How would I get out of here quicker? How would I prove that I'm not Kira? I lean against the wall and start to think things through, hm. If I perhaps agreed to 24/7 surveillance inside a room where I wouldn't be allowed to leave.

Would they think that I was just putting on an act? Probably, L may of been dumb with Light but I think N has learned from L the same way I have learnt from Light. It's a whole new battle again, Light has never stopped fighting. Or should I say the face of Kira hasn't stopped fighting. I wonder if I could somehow just act like I don't know what's happening, that maybe would earn me a place in the insane asylum but it's worth a shot.

I slowly open the door and get greeted with a blindfold, one chance to pull this off.


	12. Contemplating decisions

**Sayu POV**

Endless hours were invaded with silent darkness, and that led me to think. Thinking in this situation was the worst possible idea, but my mind wandered on nevertheless. My thoughts were filled with the possibilites of Kira.

Kira only kills criminals, that is a well known fact. I'm pretty sure the person who Ryuk had let borrow my Death Note was killing but could I trust them to only kill criminals, what normal person wouldn't use it for personal gain?

Light must really of trusted me to give me the power of Kira, but I'm not sure why. He had lifted me out of the dark days and gave me something to be in control of finally, but he left me with nothing really. To be dammned to no afterlife?

Could I really pass that responsibility to another person? I mean, I still have the rest of my lifetime and I'm sure I can predict that far but what about after that? The original, or perhaps not, Kira gone? It wouldn't take too much time for someone to notice the different patterns.

I noticed that myself, every Kira has made their own pattern noticeable but without noticing themselves. It has made it easy to distinguish one from the other, first, second, third and forth. Now if me, the fourth who is exactly the same as the first, just went away... There would be nothing to fear, the other Kiras are quite stupid with how they handle things.

If that all makes sense...

Criminals who show remorse for what they've done or accidental criminals have nothing to fear, but the other Kiras don't make that difference. Their version of criminal is much different, and that's why it's easy to catch and distinguish them.

I would need to teach them, maybe broadcast a message?

No, that's what the second Kira did. Misa Amane got caught, probably not smart enough to remember not to leave any traces of DNA for the Kira Investigation team. If my life was boring before, it's definitely not now.

"Miss Yagami?" I hear the disguised voice, that I predict is N.

"Yes?" I whimper quietly.

"We're taking you out of confinement." I grin happily, this isn't a fake action for once. "And we're putting you in Task force headquarters."

**A/N: Hi guys, I know this is really short again and I'm sorry. I found out why I was ill, and unfortunately I'm in hospital at the moment. I don't know when I'm getting discharged, and I'm super sorry for the next couple of days I might not upload or it will be super short. **

**-Lawliet's female version.**


	13. The other Ls

**Chapter 13: The other Ls. **

Sayu POV.

Confinement had been terrifying, I'm not sure a normal person could have gone through that without going insane. In fact, I think I was insane too. The process from moving out of my confinement and going to the Task Force Headquarters was a long one, and I'm glad that it was over. All I had wanted was to be with Touta at that point, and at sometimes all I wanted was to not be Kira.

We had travelled by car and even though I was done with confinement, they blindfolded me the whole way. I almost thought they were secretly taking me to be executed, but they had let me sit beside Touta. I knew he would try to get me out, or try to persuade them instead he just sat there. So I trusted where they were taking me.

Something nagged at me though, the Death Note. What was going to happen? I hadn't spaced it out so far ahead, people were going to stop dying at some point. I had to think, but I managed to find a loop hole where I could let someone borrow the Death Note but still have ownership.

Ryuk had gone and it was almost sad. Although he was extremely annoying, I felt sorry for him. The withdrawal symptoms had kicked up again, and he was in extreme discomfort. I bid him farewell and I had hoped that he would have given the notebook to someone smart. Someone who is smarter than Light, although that person would be hard to find... I'm sure a Shinigami would have no trouble doing that.

I mean it's Ryuk after all. Although he did say he wasn't my ally, could I trust Ryuk? I mean, I did bribe him with tons and tons of apples beforehand. Yeah, he's mine. I kind of miss his unintelligent comments, but what's done is done. I'm not saying I regret it though, what I would regret is being executed.

Currently, I'm placed in Headquarters. I've only seen two floors, Misa's and mine. Of course, I was allowed to visit her as she had cameras placed in her room too, and if we spoke strangely we would be back in confinement. She wasn't fun to talk with though, all she did was sulk about Light.

We've been there, but wouldn't she want to help him as much as I do? To continue his legacy, then again after this I'm just going to kill her. After all, she's just a prop in the show or an extra in the background. Then again, I do underestimate her. It's Light who died, she lived.

Couldn't it of been the other way around? No, I don't want that to happen. I want to be Kira, I think I could actually do a good job at it. What am I saying? I am doing a good job at it, this is just the start. The world hasn't been shaped yet, I'm ready to be the Goddess. It's just these evil people, they need to be eliminated. So I would eliminate them, immediately if possible.

No, I've just got to wait. Plus, I've got the advantage. I've got back up from Misa, who is sulking, and an unknown supporter. Or at least, I hope they support. Oh, c'mon. Ryuk wouldn't give it to someone who doesn't support Kira, I'm over thinking this way too much. Plus, he wouldn't get apples if I was dead.

The question nags in my mind, who is this stranger?

**Iwao POV. (A/N: Iwao means stone man and it is a Japanese name!)**

Looking over at the beast, I threw him another apple with a big grin before jumping up excitedly. "Kira chose me! You see world, Kira chose me!" I want to shout, but I stop myself knowing somebody will hear.

Kira chose me, can you believe it? I had tried to be noticed by Kira the first time around, and now the next chosen one has chosen me! My body feels like its electric, I feel like I'm alive again. This certainly makes up for everything, after all I am in debt to Kira. He/she killed one of my enemies, they had abused my sister badly and she ended up 'mentally disturbed'. Bastard.

So this leaves me with only one choice, to continue his work. This is truly one of the greatest gifts I have ever received. I wonder if I'll ever be able to meet Kira, due to Kira giving someone the book I doubt they're free to move. Yes, they're probably under watch of the police. Oh, oh, oh!

This is so exciting.

Kira, I will find you.

I promise.

**-Later on.-**

**Touta Matsuda POV. (Touta is Matsuda's first name, so Touta and Matsuda are the same people. Thanks for that review ;) ) **

My ten minutes were spent with my Sayu, the person who I considered to be held hostage but she denied. She was always quick to argue with me, and I hated the tension this case caused against her and me.

"I know you're not Kira." I mutter against her skin, her luxurious scent filling my nose. "I'll quit the case if I have to."

"No, Touta!" She exclaims, shaking her head. "You see, the only thing you can do now is help me clear my name. Quitting the case will just lose you your job all over again, and I know how much you love it."

"Not as much as I love you." I whisper affectionately, quickly caressing her lips with mine to which she responds to. Eventually her fingers tangle in my hair, and we successfully take my tie off before the phone rings. I sigh and pick it up. God damn, I wish there wasn't cameras.

"Hey Matsuda, cut it out."

"Yeah, yeah."

**-A little later on- **

Sayu, why did my girlfriend have to be a suspect? I had the worst luck, maybe I really was an idiot like they all said. I sigh and look at the criminals faces again, I hate myself. I can't hate Kira, it's not in me. Like it's not in me to hate Sayu, I just can't hate Kira. I agree with him almost, I mean maybe if he only killed criminals.

The door opens which leads into the dull, grey room. I see two boys, who I think I've seen before, enter with guards at their sides. I know who these people are. It was a surprise. Our office, which was used only for the Kira Investigation, was always filled with the same people.

It's Nate Rivers, or 'N', I remember him... That was the time I shot Light, and killed him... I don't recognise the other one, but I do sort of... His blonde hair framed around his face, he's dressed the entire opposite to Nate. I remember seeing a toy like version of him, I think it's... Could it be?

He's like L.

"Meet Mello."

A/N:**That takes a huge weight off my shoulders! You wanted Mello, if that's how you spell it, so I hope you're happy J. 3 Thanks for those reviews, they make me smile so big! I promise to be uploading more tonight. So, introducing Mello...**

**-Lawliet's female version. **


	14. You're Already Haunting Me

**Matsuda POV.**

**Chapter 14.**

**A/N: I was so stupid yesterday, I do not know what I was thinking. I was going to say tomorrow but I put tonight. So I apologise for the confusion. Here's chapter 14.**

"Meet Mello." Nate says in a calm tone as he gestures to the boy by his side, what was he playing at? L did the exact same thing, and he lost so why would you purposely seek to choose the same path as him. How can someone be a genius and yet be stupid at the same time?

"Mello? Nate, what-"

"From now on, Touta Matsuda, I'm reffered to as N. For obvious reasons, of course. This Kira might just need a face to kill but every criminal that 'Kira' has killed has been broadcasted on TV."

"But we can't stop broadcasting criminals on TV, he's holding the world hostage." I protest.

"They would just kill innocents." M spits out in disgust, looking over at Nate with a small shrug. Nate made his way to the front desk, where we were monitoring Misa and Sayu. Please, stop. Just stop with everything, with the childish toys and dice. Sayu isn't the Kira we're up against, I'd know. I live with her! As she said, all I can do now is help her clear her name. That's the only thing you can do, Touta.

"God damn, N. L already died because of doing what we're doing, this shouldn't be our move." M argues, looking at the screens. "He should of killed that-"

"M," Nate puts his hand on Mello's shoulder awkwardly, trying to comfort him. "We both know it was a lot more complex than that. All we can do now is honor him."

"By what?!" Mello shouts, looking at Nate with a deep fury in his eyes. Nate is more like L, he is calm, he speaks like L and you can see him in deep thought as he thinks things over. It made me miss L, like you would do with an old friend. "Killing ourselves!? That's not how you honor someone."

"Mello, please calm down." Nate says in a disinterested tone, looking at the dice in his hand before dropping them on the floor. M takes a seat in the back, no one dares to watch him as he does. He's the other L, really?

**SAYU POV.**

I didn't want to think, I didn't want to feel anymore. I felt like my brain kept switching from Kira to the old Sayu, the broken one. Why? I'm not the victim anymore, my brother has given me the greatest gift of all. Justice.

My eyes close eventually and my reality is slowly taken over by a dream...

_"Be careful what you do, because God is watching your every move..._" I hear Misa singing and I open my eyes, only to see Light standing in front of me.

"Stop haunting me!" I scream, but I dive into him nonetheless. I snake my arms around him, searching for a response or something. Searching for Light Yagami, not Kira.

_"Hold my hand in the dark street, for if you do I'll know that I'll be safe.." _Stop! Does this mean something or is this my subconscious teasing me? I eventually feel Light hugging me back, I wish this was real but it's only the material of my mind.

"Sayu..." Light says, pulling away to look at me. "There was L, M and N." L stands for the first detective, N was the detective I had read in those emails so now there's an M too? Why are they all focusing on Misa and I? No. Other. Suspects.

"_Even if I'm far away and alone, I can be sure you'll find me there... This I know..."_

"There's another detective." I mutter and Light confirms this with a small nod. "Light, why? Why were you Kira?"

"Because justice, no matter what, needs to be served. I was the only one and now it's you... Don't make me wrong, Sayu..." Eventually he fades out and it's just darkness, why is this happening? Is this real?

Something or someone taps my shoulder and I spin quickly to face them, who is this person? I've never seen them before, they've got black hair and rather dark bags under their eyes. They're almost hunched over as well, probably due to the technology we have these days or an unusal sitting habit?

"I'm L." He says, taking the red lollipop out of his mouth for just a moment.

"_You draw me close for a while, so quiet. You tell me everything." _I'm speechless, why would someone I have never seen before make an appearance in my dream? I can't speak, I just stare.

"It's not too late, don't be like your brother." He mutters, looking directly at me but it seems like he's looking through me. "Deny the Death Note, and don't be Light. As I figured him out, N will figure both of you out as well. It's not too late."

Darkness again, and then there's just me and the constant music in the background. _"If I forget what you say, then you come to me and tell me again. Yes, you tell me once again."_

What if I was supposed to be Kira? And what if L is right?

I'm not sure who I side with anymore, do I take L's advice? No, no, no. I can take on N and M, bring it on. This is a game, my life is a game, and I shall win. Justice needs to be served, like Light said. Light is my brother, Light is mine.

"I deny your advice, L! I deny you." I screech.

"_But what happens when, I know it all then. What should I do after that? What then?" _This time the singing is from directly behind me, I spin and face the decaying corpse of Misa. Oh, God! This is horrfic, she turns into bones.

Please, no! She falls on me, she's crushing me!

A scream pierces the room and I jolt upright in my bed, sweat masking my forehead. Was it a test? I pull my knees to my chest and sob as Misa's song fills my mind. Be careful what you do, because God is watching your every move. God.

I've failed everyone, and the person who I've failed the most is Light. I can't do anything, can I? Light, you've chose the wrong person all over again. Light needs you, Sayu. Pull yourself together.

Immediately arms embrace me and I move backwards, falling off the bed.

"Get away!" I yell, my mind crumbling. Is this what it feels like to be broken? I forgot. "Light, stop haunting me!"

"Sayu? It's me, Matsuda."

**Iwoa POV**

Having justice in my hands, the power all in my hands made me take this frenzy. I began killing straight away, I had killed ten people in the first week and in the second week fourteen.

"It would be a lot easier killing people with the eyes." Ryuk grumbles, looking at me sharply. We didn't get along much.

"No, the second Kira has the eyes. It said in the broadcast remember? It's only the first Kira who didn't have them and they're gone now. My guess is the second Kira has taken over Light Yagami's work." I say, writing four names in the death note.

A man who killed his family.

A woman who beat her husband to death.

A serial killer.

A rapist.

These kinds of people are rotten, and when they're gone the world will be a better place for everyone. I am just eliminating those who cause a menace to society. I am doing what's right in this world.

I'm doing it for you, Kira.

I'm doing it for everyone...

But most importantly, I'm doing it for myself.

**A/N: That song is not mine, it featured in the anime of Death Note and I'm not sure if it was in any other of the Death Note chain thing. 3 Here is the link if you would like to view it on YouTube: **

**English- watch?v=KZSAgDbojyg**

**Japanese- watch?v=WPHPphLeliU**

**I'm really sorry about that, I had already planned ahead and wrote that for when I was going to be discharged. It was like 2 AM, I'm super sorry! I WILL be uploading more today as I meant for that to be shown today. **

**-Lawliet's female version.**


	15. Kira finally found me,

**Chapter 15:**

Iwoa POV.

Different, it is the word that had separated me from everyone else since my birth. I am different, and I've accepted that already. It's like from birth; I've had a massive flashing sign above my head. Telling everybody that I'm different, I'm abnormal.

I hated being different, and I hated myself for a while. That was until three weeks ago, and I realised being different had finally paid off. That was when Kira had noticed me, and given me the precious power of the Death Note.

As a child, I never thought I'd ever play a serious role. I was a victim of bullying, they tortured me with isolation and then they would chant words at me, like 'freak' or 'weird'. The bullying didn't stop at home either, my parents were drug users and would abuse me frequently. I hate being weak, all I've wanted was power.

So then came the day when it all got too much, one fight and everything slipped out of control. My mother and father in the kitchen, I was hiding as I usually did when this happened. I was afraid they would take it out on me.

This is when my father, the piece of scum, pulled out a gun and shot mercilessly. He had shot my mother before my very own eyes, should a child have to witness this? Is this normal? My small, childish brain couldn't process anything.

My whole life got turned upside down, and I didn't know how to manage. What would I do now? Would I go to an orphanage? These are the questions that should never run through a child's mind, pieces of scum like my father should be gotten rid of. And that's just what happened.

Then two years later, I was sixteen and in the hands of an orphanage. That was when my father died of a heart attack, and although I was alone, I had never felt better. When I heard this was the doing of Kira, my heart melted to the God. I owed my entire existence to Kira, and nothing was the same.

Now I'm twenty three and Kira has passed his power onto me, how did Kira find me? I am ever so grateful, and lucky. I made myself noticed, every Kira news report that interviewed the public, I was in.

I guess I'm in for being Kira too, what a strange series of events that had followed me throughout my adolescent years. Maybe I'm glad though, because now Kira has found me... I can't wait to see who I owe my life to.

**Sayu POV**

Since my outburst, I've been constantly checked on by Matsuda. He comes in, hardly ever going outside or sleeping. He stays awake, making sure I won't have a nightmare like the one before.

He's worried about me; I'm worried about the both of us. He's made it quite clear that until he thinks I'm stable again, he's going to be checking on me in the same routine. I keep pushing him to sleep or do anything but he won't have it.

All he says is, 'you're more important to me', and all I reply with is 'you're more important to me, Touta'. We both are the same, and we both are stubborn. I guess that's the thing now, me worrying about Kira and me worrying about Touta.

If this continues, I'm not sure I'll stay sane. My mental stability is slowly breaking away, bit by bit. I can't deal with the pressure of being watched as well, even with Matsuda by my side. How did Light keep his calm through all of this?

No, I don't even want to think about Light. I just want him to leave me alone! I feel like I'm sharing my mind with my brother, like he's telling me what to do all of the time. Why can't I hate him? Why can't I?

'Light.' I sob into the fabric of the couch, knowing I'm being monitored. 'Why did you do it, huh? Get out of my mind already!" I screamed into the couch. Instead of hating Light, I hate myself. I feel weak again, I feel like that little, broken Sayu again. I hate feeling like that.

"Sayu?!" I hear a panicked voice getting closer, and then suddenly I'm being cradled in Touta's arms. "I saw you on the screen and-"

"And you decided you'd come up here and try to mend me?" I mutter into his shirt, shaking my head. "I miss him, Matsuda. And maybe that makes me evil but..." I trail off, looking at the ground.

"You're not evil." Matsuda says, leaning down to kiss me. I respond, his warmth suddenly attacking the coldness inside of me. I feel ok, I don't feel empty for a while... And then it all floods back.

**Matsuda POV**

**-A little bit later on-**

After Sayu had fallen asleep on the couch, I had carefully slipped out of the door and downstairs. Back to my life right now, work. I didn't regret it, but I also didn't want it to remain like this either.

I didn't have anything to live for back then and now I have everything to lose, and I don't want to lose those chocolate-brown eyes that stare at me full of love or the warmth between our lips when we kiss.

The love that I receive from her, I don't want to lose and I hope I never do. Stay with me, Sayu. The more and more we watch her, the more I can see her crack. And I realise this was the purpose of the investigation.

Torture me, but don't torture her.

"Matsuda." N says calmly, his finger circulated around a strand of his pale, white hair. "We're thinking of moving Sayu." Mello standing next to him, and now I see what he meant by 'we'.

"Where are you going to take her?" Annoyance is evident in my voice, isn't this enough?

**Sayu POV**

I'm in the empty void again, wandering into darkness. This is nothingness, is this what I shall experience after I die?

Then I see Touta, standing there. He's different, his expression harsh.

"Touta?" I yell out in confusion.

"Sayu, I was the one who killed your brother and if you don't stop this... I'll kill you too."

(A/N: Too short or alright? I have finally made a full recovery after a much needed break, and I'm definitely back now! I've hit one thousand and something views, that literally made my day... Just casually logged on and was like, 'wow'. Thank you for that! Feedback is always appreciated, and criticism.)

-Lawliet female version.


	16. The Way the World

**Chapter 16: Matsuda P.O.V**

The moonlight complimented Sayu's silky, white skin as she slept, her hair sticking out everywhere but she still looked beautiful. She had no imperfections to me, she was just Sayu and I liked her that way. I pushed a piece of hair out of her closed eyes, only now noticing the frown that creased her forehead.

She had been having recurring nightmares, in most would appear her brother but that's all she would tell me. Now, she seems more distant again and I can see _my_ Sayu slowly slipping away... My fingertips brush over her cheek, brushing away the hairs that stick to her face. I can't help but blush slightly still, even after being around Sayu 24/7.

Eventually, I got out of the bed and made a turn for the bathroom to get ready for the new day with no sleep. The first thing I do is wash away my exhaustion with water, splashing it on my face and trying to force myself awake in other words. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, something I don't like to do.

Instead of carefree, idiotic Matsuda, I see stress, exhaustion and someone who ISN'T me.

My mind immediately skips to the next topic on my mind- Kira. The name that sometimes still haunts me, how could I of been betrayed so easily? How could innocent Light be the one to betray me- and how could I fall in love with _his_ sister? I remind myself that she's also Chief Yagami's daughter, which sometimes helps ease my thoughts.

She once told me how she imagined me meeting her dad- obviously as her boyfriend and not as a colleague. I was an idiot, in her words, and stumbled over my words and her cheeks were a permanent shade of pink. Her dad was stern towards me, but my discomfort made Sayu laugh. She said things seemed oddly normal, and I cling to that dream and wish it was real.

She once told me how she imagined that Light was still alive; he was a detective with a family of four, he was quite wealthy and had a beautiful wife who he adored. Never did she mention Misa in his future, which seemed nice at first because I suspect she had a part to play with Kira. All she said was that he had a boy and one girl, who reminded her a lot of Light and her when they were younger.

Then she told me what she imagined about us, if she hadn't of been taken by these 'horrible creeps'. She said we'd have beautiful children and a happy marriage, that I'd come home from work and she'd kiss me on the cheek with a dinner laid out on the table. Late at night, we'd both tuck the children in and tell them stories about our endeavours. It would be a beautiful story, she said.

A story, not reality because as much as I'd give for that, I'd be fooling myself if that would ever happen. It would be a beautiful lie to tell yourself though, wouldn't it?

The real Sayu turns away from me in her sleep, just like how she will when she wakes up feeling scared from her nightmare.

I don't have the courage to face that Sayu yet.

**Later on that day: **

****Watching a child play is quite amusing, watching Near play with figures of you was the opposite.

"What's the next move?" I muttered and saw Near slightly look at me from the corner of his eye, so much like L.

"You can pass on the notebook by just saying a couple of words, even a codeword that you had given to your Shinogami. Sayu could of used this tactic to confuse us earlier. She's suspected by 7%." Cleverly phrased, N.

"Just 7%? Why would you put her in here if that was the case?" I replied, confused.

"You can never be too careful, Touta Matsuda." Mello rolled his eyes at Near's comment, I felt the urge to as well.

**Iowa P.O.V**

At this moment in time, I sit on a bench at a park and watch the world pass before my very own eyes. Why do I feel as if I'm dead- that I need to watch others' lives to make me feel alive? Why do I get a kick out of saving people by killing the bad guys? Is it wrong to kill criminals? One part of my mind feels insane, but the other feels like it's on some sort of adrenaline rush.

It's miserably magnificent, maybe I'm losing my mind but I probably shouldn't go to some sort of therapist. 'What seems to be the problem?'

'Oh, I'm just a mass murderer now, who Kira chose to write in this notebook that kills people.' It probably wouldn't go down too well as you'd imagine, and I don't really _want_ help for my momentary insanity because _SOMEONE_ noticed me. It was a God too, it was Kira.

Moving on. I get up and move on, wandering down the pavement until I see a group of kids, one crying and the rest laughing. I've always been able to separate the vermin from the good and kind, horrible kids grow up to be horrible people. That's the way the world is, the honest and kind grow UP to be honest and kind.

That's just the way the world is.

Stopping the criminals. I grow up to the crying child and stand in front of him, the kids don't react. They look surprised that an adult has stepped up to stop them. My own words echo in my ears, _'horrible kids grow up to be horrible people.' _And of course, this is a great example.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shout angrily, and they look scared all of the sudden. "You'll be extremely happy to know that I took a note of your uniform," I raise _a_ notebook in my hands. "I also took what you look like, and I'll be phoning your school up." And now they look petrified. "I'll be asking for your names as well, better hope they don't go to Kira." And now they look pale white, my work is done here.

I walk away, in other words 'Better hope **I** never find out your names.

**A/N: Guys, I'm excited because I think in the next ten or so chapters that'll be the end of 'Part I'. I'm thinking of making a sequel to this, would you want that? Feedback is always appreciated. **

**-Lawliet's female version. :3 **


End file.
